


Truth or Dare Trilogy

by Kaytla



Series: Truth or Dare Trilogy [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaytla/pseuds/Kaytla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is determined to win his dare... whatever sacrifices have to be made to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare

Loitering in the hallway and waiting to ambush his prey, Inuyasha contemplated the best way to skin a wolf. He wanted the mangy fleabag to really suffer for this; it was only fair, after what Inuyasha was about to go through.

He and the wolf had known each other since before they could remember, and had been in competition since they'd first learned the phrase "I win!" Contests of strength, bravery, speed... you name it, they tried to outdo each other in it. And in all the years they'd been at it, there had never been a clear, undeniable champion, and so it carried on.

For the last six months or so, it had been an unending round of truth or dare (mostly just dare in their case), a double-layered competition that stopped it feeling like they were playing some kiddie game. Not only did they have to have the balls to complete each challenge or face a forfeit _and_ defeat, but they also had to think up challenging and creative dares.

It had started off simply enough, daring each other to hide their classmates' belongings or pass along fake confessions of love and other such easy things, but had escalated rapidly to the scale of (as Koga had dared him a couple weeks ago) snapping pictures of a female teacher's underwear on their phones and the like.

He'd kept up pretty well with the wolf... until now. Koga had finally slammed him with a dare that was impossible... or would be, at least, if Koga had thought it through enough to not leave him any wiggle room. He was smarter than the ookami gave him credit for, and with his pride on the line, he wasn't above using dirty and underhanded tricks. Whatever it took to win.

The target of his current dare emerged from the library (a place Inuyasha never set foot in willingly) and the hanyou breathed a sigh of relief. It was after school, so the chances of them being seen together were slim, but he didn't want this spoiled by anything or he had no idea what he'd do.

Sesshomaru, Mr. Popular and resident heart throb of their high school, looked both surprised and displeased to see him. Neither of which surprised or displeased Inuyasha. He held up a hand as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his nose started to climb into the air.

"Now, look, I know you hate me and I don't actually think you're such hot shit yourself, but before you start telling me I offend you with my very presence or have no right to breathe the same air as you or whatever, hear me out," Inuyasha said before the older youkai could open his mouth. "I have a proposition for you that you might just like."

A thin eyebrow arched. "And what would that be?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not here. We need to talk privately."

He waited a beat to make sure Sesshomaru was going to follow him, then quickly led him along the hall and around a few corners until he found an unlocked and empty classroom. He shut the door behind Sesshomaru and leaned against it while the inuyoukai watched him expectantly.

"Now, I guarantee you're gonna hate the first part of this as much as I do, but you gotta hear me out, all right?"

"That makes me less willing to stay and listen to anything, hanyou."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Truth's the truth. Now gimme your word."

"I will not. But I will admit to being curious as to what sort of proposition you, of all people, could have for me, and so I'll stay for as long as that interest remains."

Inuyasha bit the inside of his mouth to keep from yelling. He knew it was the best he was going to get.

"Fine," he bit out. "Be a jerk about it." He took a deep breath. "All right, I'm just gonna say this quickly. I need you to kiss me. Not here. Tomorrow. Where people can see it."

Oh, God, just thinking about it gave him the creeps.

This was the dare Koga had given him. A kiss from his hated enemy, Sesshomaru. And not just to risk his life stealing said kiss himself, oh no. Koga's dare had stated clearly that he had to get Sesshomaru to kiss _him_.

Fortunately, the rules hadn't included _how_ , exactly, he was supposed to go about it, which left him with the leeway to strike up a bargain rather than wig himself out making nice with an asshole.

He'd have felt pretty good about his genius if he didn't feel like he was about to sign his own death warrant.

Sesshomaru stared at him for a full sixteen seconds. He knew, because he counted them while he waited for the decision that would let him win this round of his battle with Koga or destroy his chances to win the war. If he messed this up and Sesshomaru didn't agree to kiss him, there would be absolutely zero chance of getting one any other way. He'd be royally screwed.

"You're pathetic," Sesshomaru finally sneered. "The insipid, simpering girls that float around this school have more subtlety than you, half-breed. Now remove yourself from the door or I will knock you down."

Inuyasha blinked.

Wait. What? Did he think...? Did he _actually_ think...?

"Hold up a damn minute." The hanyou boldly put a hand on Sesshomaru's chest and pushed him back away from the door. "You think I want to do this? You think I even want to be in the same room as you? Pull your head out of your ass, you arrogant fucktard. It's a damn dare, and I'm gonna win it, whatever it costs me."

"A dare?" Sesshomaru scoffed. "You would go this far over a child's game? You _are_ pathetic. And I am still leaving."

"Look, asshole, there's a hell of a lot more riding on this than you realise. I'm not gonna waste my time trying to explain it to someone who doesn't even care, so just shut up and listen. I need you to do this, so you're gonna do it." He steeled himself. "But I didn't come here expecting you to do it for free."

"What could you possibly offer that would make me even consider this?"

This was where it got tricky. Damn right Sesshomaru wouldn't do this for free, but there wasn't a lot he _would_ do it for, either. What Inuyasha planned would shift the balance of power firmly over to Sesshomaru, but it was a sacrifice he had to make...

"I'll owe you one," he said flatly. "A debt with no expiration date. You can lord it over me for as long as you want. Call it in for whatever you want. I'll do whatever." He folded his arms over his chest. "And I'll leave you alone. That should make both of us happy."

He could see Sesshomaru considering it. That ripple of interest that ran over his face, quickly smothered. He knew the bastard got off on having power over other people.

"Just a kiss?" Sesshomaru said at length, and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. The deal was pretty much done.

"Just a kiss," he agreed. "Gotta look convincing, though."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Tomorrow, then."

When Sesshomaru was gone, Inuyasha let out a long, slow breath. However sweet his victory would be, however satisfying he imagined the look on Koga's face to be, he was still going to have to kiss Sesshomaru to get it. He honestly couldn't think of anything he'd rather do less.

Tomorrow was gonna royally suck.

\---

"What's wrong, mutt face?" Koga grinned. "Lookin' a little down in the dumps over there. Finally realising you ain't got a hope in hell of winning this time?"

Inuyasha glared at him over his lunch. Hell, no, that wasn't the reason. Knowing he was going to win had him feeling pretty damn crappy, actually. He supposed situations like this were why the phrase "damned if you do, damned if you don't" had been invented.

He'd spent all night thinking about what he'd done. As a result, he hadn't gotten any sleep and felt like shit. He didn't even have much of an appetite. He was seriously going to kiss Sesshomaru. Today. And not only was he going along with it, but he'd _planned_ it. Things didn't get much more fucked up than that.

He'd thought about backing out of it. Thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd rather put up with Koga gloating for weeks, maybe even months about his victory than chance being stuck for all eternity with the memory of _kissing Sesshomaru._ But if he did, that would give the youkai something else to hang over his head. And it would mean he was gonna chicken out on two different people.

No way his pride was going to take that. Not even if sucking it up put a lump of lead in his belly.

"You really don't think I can do this, do you?"

"Inuyasha, maybe you should just give up on this one," said Miroku, his other "friend" - pervert and liar extraordinaire, but he occasionally came through with good advice when it was needed. Inuyasha supposed he was trying to give some now. "I don't think it's possible for _anyone_ to win that bet."

Koga laughed loudly and obnoxiously. "That's right, mutt. Get ready to kiss - my - ass!" He accentuated each word with a wiggle of his hips and a flick of his tail.

Inuyasha planted his foot right under that tail and shoved as hard as he could. "Bite me," he growled. "I'm not gonna lose. So _you_ should be the one getting ready to pucker up, fleabag."

_Come on, egg me on_ , Inuyasha thought. There wasn't much chance of him going over to Sesshomaru on his own without it.

Koga bounced back up ready to brawl, but Miroku subtly shifting between them stopped the two youkai ending up rolling around on the cafeteria floor. It had happened before.

"Oh, yeah? Don't see you doing anything about it. You haven't even talked to him yet. What, you plan to wait it out until I get bored and move onto something else? Not happening, asshole."

"You want me to go over there and do this right now?" he asked, standing up. Good, he had a _reason_ to go now. He couldn't back down from a challenge. "You wanna lose that badly, Koga?"

"I wanna see you fall flat on your face, is what I wanna see."

"Don't come cryin' to me when you lose."

With that, the hanyou turned and stalked after Sesshomaru, who was heading out of the cafeteria, with Miroku and Koga in pursuit. Every step he took felt leaden, but he pressed on determinedly nonetheless.

He let Sesshomaru get a good distance away from the cafeteria. The halls were filling more the further they went, filling the requirement of it being a very public act, but he couldn't let it go on for too long or Koga would start bitching again.

Judging it about time, Inuyasha reluctantly broke into a jog, slowing when he could walk in time with Sesshomaru.

The older youkai glanced at him. "I'd begun to wonder if you planned to back out."

"Looking at your ugly face makes me want to," Inuyasha growled, defensive because he had thought about it. "But I'm winning this dare."

Sesshomaru seemed almost amused. "Very well. You plan to do it here, then?"

Inuyasha shrugged jerkily. "Good a place as any."

"I suppose."

Both inuyoukai stopped. Inuyasha suddenly became keenly aware of the fact that people were staring at them. Why? They hadn't even done anything yet, damn it.

Oh, yeah. That was it. Usually they didn't pass each other without some sort of insult, or at least a glare. This quiet talking, no shouts or punches thrown, must have seemed downright strange.

"Well, then. Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha's attention was brought back to the other youkai just in time to see him leaning in. Shit. It was really going to happen and he'd signed up for this. Whether he wanted to or not, there was no turning back now.

Their mouths met with lips still parted. He felt a hand touch his cheek briefly before sliding into the thick waves of his hair and couldn't help but twitch. He was aware he said to make this look convincing... but wasn't this going a bit damn far?

Just as he was about to pull back, he felt something slick brush against his lower lip. He only had time for the startling realisation that it was Sesshomaru's tongue before he felt a physical jolt when it slid against his own. He felt Sesshomaru's hand spasm in his hair and knew he felt it, too.

They parted just far enough to look each other in the eyes for a long, silent moment.

Sesshomaru's hand tightened in his hair and he crushed their mouths back together. Dazed, he didn't realise he was moving until something solid hit his back. He gripped Sesshomaru's arms tightly, helpless as heat pooled in his stomach.

Dimly, in the back of his mind, he could feel something panicking. He knew something was very, very wrong with this. But his thoughts were syrupy, as slow and languid as the way their tongues tangled together, and he couldn't get hold of it. Then even that thought was scattered as something firm pushed between his legs until it pressed against his groin, dragging a strangled groan out of him.

The sound seemed to snap Sesshomaru out of it and the hanyou found himself released. Leaning against the wall, panting, with awareness rushing back in, he was keenly aware of Sesshomaru's leg pulling out from between his. He flushed and averted his eyes.

And that was when he realised they had a substantial audience. He could see their mouths moving, but couldn't hear what was being said over the pounding of his own pulse. However, their shock was clear even without the audio.

Koga and Miroku looked the most surprised. Inuyasha picked them out of the crowd easily, staring at them staring at him with huge eyes in pale faces, mouths agape. He might have found it funny if he wasn't starting to rapidly approach hysteria.

He had to explain. Now. He had to straighten this out before his entire life went to hell.

"I --"

He got no further before Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist and started dragging him along, clearing a path through the crowd by sheer power of his glare alone, students scrambling out of his way as they might an elephant stampede.

"Hey!" Inuyasha tried to protest, but Sesshomaru merely silenced him with the same look, and the hanyou was too shocked and freaked out to resist. He pulled Inuyasha all the way into an empty classroom. He winced as he realised it was the same classroom they'd been in yesterday.

Once again, he found himself leaning against the door, though this time in preparation to flee, not trying to prevent it. "What the hell just happened?" he finally asked after a few moments of deafening silence.

Sesshomaru turned to look at him. "A kiss, obviously."

"The hell it was! That wasn't a kiss. That was --" Intense. Instant hard-on. Seriously fucked up. "That wasn't just a kiss."

"It was certainly unexpected. But not regrettable."

Inuyasha's eyes bugged a little. _Not regrettable_? What the hell? Had Sesshomaru been into that? Then did that mean... they were somehow into each other? And what the hell did that mean? Was it some psycho-babble bullshit about how all the hating and the fighting was some kind of confused hormonal shit? Fuck, that was just the kind of thing Kagome got off on rubbing in his face.

Seriously, he wasn't going down that road. He wasn't --

He froze when Sesshomaru's hands braced against the door on either side of him, effectively trapping him. He looked up, startled at how close the older youkai had gotten without him noticing.

"Inuyasha." The hanyou swallowed. Sesshomaru never called him by his name. This was a bad sign. "I believe I would like to call in the debt you owe." Oh, hell, no. Definitely a bad sign. Maybe, like, an omen of doom. This was going to hurt, whatever it was.

Fuck, could this day get any worse?

"What do you want?" he asked, quietly, his stomach sinking down into his shoes.

The youkai's lips curved in a slow smile Inuyasha couldn't help but think of as predatory. "My parents are out of town for the weekend," Sesshomaru said conversationally. "You'll come over. We can play truth or dare."

The gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes told him he was royally screwed, literally, and he could only stare mutely back.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	2. Part Two

Gritty-eyed and irritable, Inuyasha stared at the whiteboard at the front of class. He was sure whatever was written there was perfectly legible and even in some way relevant to whatever the hell the teacher was talking about, but strangely, all he could seem to see was the word DOOM written over and over and over.

It was Friday. The start of the weekend, once they got sprung out of prison at three p.m, and for the first time in his life, Inuyasha was dreading it coming. So much so, in fact, that he hadn't slept a wink last night as he fretted over it.

Yesterday, the world had somehow tilted. Like some sort of cosmic shift he still hadn't wrapped his head around. Things had been fine, even with the whole kissing his arch nemesis and signing his life away thing, until that damn jerk way down in his stomach. Well... slightly lower, but he didn't want to think about that.

It made him flush even now when he found himself thinking about it... which was a lot, despite his best efforts. There had definitely been a... reaction. It had bowled him over like a steamroller and left him completely mindless. How fucking embarrassing was that? At least he hadn't been the only one.

What did that mean, though? Both of them had felt _something_. He didn't know exactly what it was for Sesshomaru, though; he'd escaped as soon as he could and hadn't dared to ask. But there was something. He'd felt the older youkai's response. And even if he hadn't, the bruised lips Sesshomaru had given him were proof enough.

So they were possibly both into each other... or just the idea of what might happen. But was he really? When he thought of Sesshomaru, he didn't feel anything. Or want anything. It wasn't the guy issue; he wasn't much fussed with gender and had fooled around with both. But Sesshomaru wasn't his type. He didn't go for that. If he wanted to fuck someone who looked like a girl, it was easier to just fuck a damn girl.

Admittedly, most of them weren't actually as pretty as Sesshomaru, but since that had been one of his recurring barbs toward the older youkai over the years, it didn't exactly work in Sesshomaru's favour.

So what was it about him? It wasn't hormones or frustration or side effects of a dry spell. He was just popular enough, despite being a hanyou, that it was never a problem. So what the hell was it?

Inuyasha let out a long sigh. This, even more than worrying about what was going to happen to him, was what had kept him up all night, tossing and turning, mind racing. He didn't like not knowing the answer to such an important question about himself.

The bell rang, and Inuyasha shot straight to his feet, grabbing his shit and high-tailing it out the door as far as his legs could carry him. He knew without looking Miroku and Koga would be hot on his heels; he'd felt their eyes boring into him all the way through class, but he really didn't want to talk to them right now.

No doubt they'd want to talk about yesterday. He really didn't wanna go through that. Not when it wasn't sorted out in his own head yet. Talking with those two assholes would fuck him up even more and he'd never calm down.

Plus there was a chance he'd end up blurting out what had happened after Sesshomaru dragged him off...

He shuddered. That was something they could NEVER know about. He'd never live down being made Sesshomaru's bitch like this... particularly because he'd dug his own grave.

He dove into the first mob of students he found, hunkering down and trying to make himself as small as possible. He even added an extra layer of evasion by immersing himself in a crowd heading in the opposite direction of his next class, but he'd hardly taken five steps before a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him backwards.

"You're not getting away that easily, bastard," a voice growled above him, and Inuyasha's stomach sank. Koga.

"Dunno what you're talking about," he muttered, refusing to look at them standing on either side of him. Koga's arm landed on his shoulders and clamped like a vice when he tried to start walking. He grimaced.

"We're gonna be late for class..." he tried, lamely. The ookami's snort said it all.

"Not even gonna bother replying to that," he stated. He gave Inuyasha's shoulders a squeeze. "We're goin' somewhere we can talk."

Inuyasha's stomach sank. He looked around, hoping for some sort of escape. He even considered running before rejecting the idea. Koga would most likely catch him before he got away, and then they'd _know_ something was up. Something big. Koga would never let it go then. He sighed and allowed himself to be led away.

So it was that he found himself sitting under a tree in a secluded area of the school's recreational grounds, skipping class and feeling like he was awaiting his execution. He'd only just got himself settled when Koga landed the first, heavy-handed blow.

"So how the hell did you pull that shit off?" the ookami demanded, and Inuyasha winced. Koga was never subtle; he always got straight to the point. Inuyasha sometimes liked that about him, but now, it just made him want to punch him in the face.

Instead, he shrugged. "It was no big deal."

"Explain it, then," Miroku said. "Neither of us expected you to win this time. And yet... somehow you did, and in a matter of days."

The fact that Miroku sounded impressed rather than pissy made Inuyasha decide that if he _did_ end up kicking ass, he'd go easy on him. He scratched behind one of his ears.

"Guy's gotta keep some mystery, right?" He waved it away dismissively, hoping - but not believing - that they'd let it drop.

"Hell, no!" Koga growled. "You got some 'splainin' to do, Inuyasha. A lot. How you actually managed to get that frigid bastard to kiss you, what the hell happened after he dragged you off, and why the fuck you didn't answer our calls last night, for a start."

Inuyasha was starting to feel a bit like a cornered animal. This was exactly why he'd been avoiding them, and had been ever since he escaped from Sesshomaru the previous afternoon. Didn't they get the message after eleven missed calls that he didn't wanna talk? Damn Koga. The bastard should be a bulldog youkai, not a wolf.

"Just let it go, all right?" he snapped, standing up again. "I'll tell you about it when I'm ready." Which would be never. Ever. He dusted a few blades of grass off his ass and shouldered his bag. "I'd tell you to try figuring it out for yourself, but that'd be giving a dumbass too much credit. Now, I gotta go to class. If I try borrowing Kagome's notes again, she'll probably flip her lid or some shit. Later, assholes."

With that pile of bullshit successfully delivered and one crisis averted, Inuyasha made his escape across the grass and back toward the school, mind already turning over the subject of his doomed weekend.

\---

Leaning against the wall outside class with his arms folded, Koga brooded. It was the last class of the day and he was still no closer to figuring out how Inuyasha had pulled off what might be considered a miracle. He knew there was some trick to it, but like hell could he figure out what it was.

He'd been so consumed by it, he'd found himself slouched in his chair at the back of class, feet on the desk, staring at the ceiling without even any pretense of listening to the teacher. It was only when she shouted his name from three feet away that he finally jolted back to reality, and she'd been so incensed that he'd been sent out. Just one more thing he had to pound the hanyou for.

He was coming dangerously close to losing their game. He'd honestly never expected Inuyasha to win this time. What would be more unlikely than two arch enemies kissing? They hated each other so much, it went beyond the usual high school cliques... so how the hell had Inuyasha managed it? What the hell had he said when they'd talked? It hadn't been a long conversation at all. A minute maybe. And then Sesshomaru had fucking kissed him, just like that.

He might feel better if he knew what the damn trick was, but the bastard wouldn't say. If it was left as it was, Inuyasha would likely score an epic win, because he didn't think anything could top this. The hanyou probably knew that, because he hadn't even bothered giving a return dare, which was how it usually went. One of them triumphed and, still high on competition, challenged the other right away. He didn't know about Inuyasha for sure, but he suspected he always had some sitting in reserve like him for just that reason.

But he wasn't just about to roll over and concede defeat. He wasn't the type to go down without a fight. And if Inuyasha wouldn't give him another dare, there was only one thing left to do.

The bell rang and Koga took off without waiting for his friends, a grim and determined look on his face.

"Anything you can do, I can do better, asshole," he muttered to himself.

\---

Walking down the hall - in a perfectly straight line, thanks to the crowds that parted for him - Sesshomaru found his mind once again on Inuyasha. Ever since the hanyou had put forth his proposition, he'd been on his mind, and it seemed to be getting worse and worse.

The real catalyst was that kiss, he thought, absently touching his lips. Of all the things he'd expected to feel - resignation, disgust - an instant shock of lust had not been one of them.

The moment he'd felt it, however, he'd known what he wanted. The fact that it was Inuyasha he found it with wasn't shocking enough to snap him out of it. It was all he'd been thinking about, to the point where he'd barely been able to keep up with his classes, something absolutely unheard of in all his years in education.

Nothing was going to stop him from fully enjoying this weekend. He was set on it. After all, he'd already planned most of it in his head by this point during the agonising wait until the final bell of the day, hence his immense distraction for the entire day. Even if Inuyasha tried backing out, he would hunt the hanyou down.

He didn't think Inuyasha would, but he was prepared for any eventuality that might impede his plans. It did seem the hanyou was serious about keeping his promises and fulfilling obligations, and he'd made sure Inuyasha had agreed to his plans before letting him go the previous afternoon.

He was brought abruptly out of his thoughts when he noticed just in time that someone hadn't stepped out of his way as was usual. He focused and found it to be one of the hanyou's friends blocking his path. The ookami, Koga. Frowning, Sesshomaru made to step around him, further disgruntled when the wolf deliberately stepped into his path.

He narrowed his eyes, not wanting to waste his time putting Koga in his place. It was near time to meet Inuyasha. "What is the meaning of this?"

The wolf grinned, but there was no mirth there. "I'll lay it out nice and simple for ya," he said. "I'm not gonna lose to that damn mutt, so whatever he did yesterday, I'll do it, too. Better. So I'll be needing a kiss as well."

Sesshomaru was shocked for one brief moment before the anger set in. This was another dare, evidently. Despite what had happened, there was another dare. He'd been able to tell at the time that Inuyasha had felt that surge of arousal just as he had, and yet in spite of that, the hanyou had sent Koga after him as well.

For some reason, that really pissed him off.

Without even bothering to reply, he merely shoved the wolf out of his way. He ignored the shouts behind him, not even hearing what was said, as he began stalking toward the lockers. He suspected his face might be something to behold when students started clearing a path for him before he got within ten feet of them, and knew it was terrifying when Inuyasha paled as soon as he saw him.

And he knew he'd lost it when Inuyasha took off running and he found himself giving chase without hesitation.

It was a long run - Inuyasha managed to dodge around crowds of students and teachers and get a block away from the school grounds - but Sesshomaru wasn't winded when he finally cornered Inuyasha in a dead end. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was a different story. Flushed and panting, though it seemed to be from panic more than fatigue, he was plastered against the wall that blocked his retreat as though he wished to melt into it.

Savouring the view, Sesshomaru walked forward slowly, his eyes narrowed on his prey, until he stood a matter of inches from Inuyasha, leaning into his personal space. "Do you think this is all a game, Inuyasha?" he asked, voice deceptively soft.

"Huh?" Inuyasha's eyes were darting left and right, no doubt looking for an escape. Sesshomaru planned to give him none. He gripped the hanyou's chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"I'm talking about Koga," he said darkly, squeezing a little.

Inuyasha tried to pull his chin away, to no avail. When he tried to step away altogether, Sesshomaru gripped and pinned one wrist to the wall. Inuyasha swallowed. "What about him?"

"Don't play dumb, Inuyasha. While it may suit you, I have no patience for it."

A little flare lit Inuyasha's eyes at the insult, but the older youkai could see he was still off-balance. "I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The dare, Inuyasha. He just approached me for the same reason you did. So I repeat, do you think this is a game?"

Inuyasha blinked. "He what? Wait... you mean he wanted...?" The hanyou shook his head quickly. "I didn't say anything to him."

"Then why would he ask such a thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's trying to outdo me or something. I don't know! Really, I don't. I've barely spoken to him all damn day."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "If you're innocent as you claim, why did you run when you saw me?"

"Are you fucking kidding?" Inuyasha stared at him like he was an idiot. Sesshomaru glared right back. "From the look on your face, it's like I'm not expected to survive this fucking weekend. Whatever you're thinking of doing to me now, that's _not_ part of our deal, damn it."

Sesshomaru stared at him for a long, silent moment while Inuyasha sweated in hs grip. There didn't seem to be any hint of a lie in his voice or expression, and Inuyasha had never been good at deception. His face was too easy to read.

Pleased, the inuyoukai let go of his chin, but made a point of taking the hanyou's other wrist in his hand instead. Pinning them both to the brick above Inuyasha's head, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. There was a moment of resistance, then the firm line of Inuyasha's lips softened and yielded, and he deepened the kiss with a confident sweep of his tongue.

Despite the temptation to merely take what he wanted then and there, Sesshomaru made himself pull back after he dragged a moan out of Inuyasha. There was much he wanted to do with Inuyasha's trim, athletic body, but here was not the place. But speaking of those things...

"I'm afraid the deal you made was, and I quote, that you would 'do whatever'. And so you shall." Sesshomaru smiled, and Inuyasha adopted an expression that seemed to be a mixture of lust and dread, but the older youkai could feel his body had lost its tension just as he'd lost his anger. _Well, in most places_ , the inuyoukai thought with an amused glance down.

Keeping a firm grip on one of Inuyasha's wrists, Sesshomaru took a step back out of his personal space. "This way, hanyou," he said, as he led them out of the alley. "You're mine until Monday."

Listening to the hanyou groan behind him, Sesshomaru found himself grinning. Yes, he was definitely going to enjoy this weekend to the fullest.


	3. Endgame

Leaning against the wall, Sesshomaru watched with amusement as Inuyasha pretended to be fascinated by a portrait hanging just slightly to the left of his head. It had been a simple enough task to get Inuyasha up the stairs, but once there, he'd suddenly developed a (thoroughly transparent) interest in art.

"So, uh... so this one... it's, um..." Sesshomaru could see him struggling. "It's that Van Gogh guy, right?"

It took a lot for the older youkai not to laugh at his floundering. "Rembrandt, actually." When Inuyasha looked blank, he elaborated: "Dutch artist. This was painted circa 1655. Unfortunately, it's only a replica. My father is a fan, so he's been trying for years to get an original."

He was enjoying this far too much. Despite how eager he was to have the hanyou, Sesshomaru found himself indulging Inuyasha's stalling tactics. He could tell Inuyasha was doing whatever he could think of to prolong the inevitable; who would have thought such a loud-mouthed and confrontational brat would be so adorably flustered?

Still, he hadn't forgotten his goal. As Inuyasha went from painting to painting, Sesshomaru was subtly herding him toward the destiation. With a simple shift of his position from Inuyasha's left to his right, he successfully steered the oblivious hanyou through a door and into his bedroom.

Not that it looked much like a bedroom at first glance. It had three rooms - the sitting room, which they now stood in, the actual bedroom and the en suite. He watched Inuyasha look around, leaning back against the door and quietly trapping him inside as the hanyou had done to him yesterday.

Finished with his gawking, Inuyasha whistled low. "This is a really, really big house," he said, for the third time. "Guess you really are a rich bitch."

Sesshomaru smiled easily. "My father is a successful businessman. He's CEO of a major corporation, and partner in many others."

"So why d'you go to our school, then? It's public."

The older youkai shrugged. "My father went there. He said it was where he learned what he needed to know to be successful."

"Guess that makes sense..." Inuyasha replied, without sounding very convinced. He was prowling deeper into the room, no doubt trying to find something else to ask a dozen questions about, when he suddenly stopped by the door to the next room. The one that contained the bed.

He went very still for a moment, and Sesshomaru took that opportunity to slowly turn the lock behind him. The nervous twitch of a snowy white ear told him Inuyasha heard it.

The hanyou moved quickly away from his current position, back toward the centre of the room. A quick turn around and he seemed to have an idea for his salvation. Sesshomaru could almost see the little bulb go on over his head and suppressed another laugh.

"Whoa, that's a huge TV." He sounded overly cheerful and a little desperate at the edges. "I don't think I've ever seen one that big in real life. How many inches?" Without waiting for an answer, he ploughed on. "Oh, wow, and you've got a huge DVD collection, too. I don't think I've seen most of these. You think maybe we could watch some?"

Sesshomaru eyed the chaise lounge opposite the TV, crossed over to take a seat, then patted the chair next to him. "Sit." He looked so hopeful as he sat down, Sesshomaru took a little pity on him. He almost felt like throwing the hanyou a bone.

Almost.

The moment Inuyasha was settled, Sesshomaru struck. Cupping Inuyasha's cheek, he turned the hanyou's head toward his and captured his lips in a kiss. Inuyasha's protests came out in a muffled "Mnnff!", but Sesshomaru paid them no mind.

It took no time at all for Inuyasha to give into it. He could feel the hanyou's fingers sliding through his hair, his body becoming relaxed and pliant, but most of his focus was on the way their tongues tangled as he tasted every inch of his mouth. The surprisingly vocal hanyou groaned and pulled him even closer by the hair, but Sesshomaru couldn't find it within himself to mind.

The need for air pulled them apart. While Inuyasha panted, looking almost dazed in a way that gave the older youkai's ego (and libido) a stroke, Sesshomaru took it upon himself to latch onto the hanyou's neck, kissing and licking a path up to his jaw, which he nipped just the right side of painfully, eliciting a hiss. His quick fingers were making quicker work of the buttons on Inuyasha's shirt, his hands spreading out greedily across the toned, tanned flesh as the muscles twitched and jumped under his touch.

But Inuyasha had recovered. And far from lying idle, as his earlier flusteredness had led Sesshomaru to believe he might, his hands were sliding under the older youkai's turtleneck sweater, pushing it higher as they smoothed over the skin of his back, baring it to the warm air.

When the fabric bunched up under his arms, Sesshomaru reluctantly withdrew to sit back and pull it over his head. He'd barely lifted his arms when Inuyasha's hands found the flat planes of his stomach and began sliding up, and by the time he'd thrown it carelessly aside, the hanyou was tweaking a nipple, forcing a gasp out of him.

This, however enjoyable, wasn't what he'd planned. He gripped Inuyasha's wrists in his hands and pushed them against the back of the lounge. At Inuyasha's confused look, Sesshomaru leaned forward, smiling, until his lips could brush a velvety ear.

"I dare you," he whispered, "to take it without touching me in return." He pulled back enough to see Inuyasha's shocked, flushed face, then lowered his face to suck over the thobbing pulse in his neck. "If you fail... there will be a forfeit. This is how the game is played, yes?"

"F-forfeit?" Inuyasha managed. "What forfeit?"

Sesshomaru's smile could only be called pure evil. "Are you willing to risk finding out?"

They stared at each other for a moment, a battle of wills, before Inuyasha's hands slowly closed around the back of the lounge, claws digging into the wood and plush fabric. Sesshomaru had a split second of pause over that - it was an antique and horrendously expensive - before deciding he really didn't care right now.

He leaned down again and abruptly nipped one of Inuyasha's nipples hard enough to make him arch and moan, but his hands didn't move, even though his whole body tensed. Satisfied, Sesshomaru soothed the minor hurt with his tongue, enjoying how the hanyou squirmed and gasped beneath him.

Sesshomaru slid his hands over that firm skin, along Inuyasha's sides, across his flat stomach. He bit or sucked the nipples whenever he could catch Inuyasha unawares. By the time he began undoing the hanyou's belt, he was writhing. But his hands had yet to move.

Getting too impatient to tease much more, Sesshomaru quickly removed the slacks and underwear and threw them to the side, taking Inuyasha's organ in hand. It looked as frustratingly erect as he felt, and a pearly bead had formed. Sesshomaru spread it roughly around the tip with his thumb; Inuyasha practically mewled, and Sesshomaru grinned.

He fell into a rhythm of stroking, watching Inuyasha's reactions hungrily. By now the, hanyou had broken out in a sweat, and his chest heaved with his pants as he arched and moved his hips in time with Sesshomaru's hand, moaning throatily. His hands seemed to be gripping the lounge's back so hard, he was in danger of breaking it, but they hadn't yet moved, to Sesshomaru's surprise.

How long it went on, he couldn't have said; he was completely entranced by watching Inuyasha respond so helplessly as the pace steadily increased until he abruptly came with a choked cry. Sesshomaru massaged him through the last spasms before letting the hanyou slump against the lounge.

Idly wiping his hand clean, Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. Laying there spent against the chair, breath ragged, skin flushed and glistening, little tremors from the aftershocks still shivering through his body... the older youkai had never seen him look so attractive. He looked... utterly ravishable.

In that moment, Sesshomaru's plans changed. Initially, he hadn't planned to take things so far so soon. But looking at the picture the hanyou made, there was no way he could resist it now.

His slacks were almost torn from his body and discarded, along with his underwear. While Inuyasha remained spaced out, Sesshomaru slipped two long fingers into his mouth, withdrawing them slick and de-clawed.

Spreading Inuyasha's thighs roused the hanyou a bit, but not before Sesshomaru had knelt between them and reached down to massage the puckered entrance, slipping the first inside the moment he felt it give.

Inuyasha's body jerked. "Hey, wait, you're actually - ah! Fuck!" His head fell back again with a shudder and a groan as Sesshomaru's clever finger found his prostate and moved against it.

"That's the plan," he managed to reply around his heavy breathing, concentrating on moving his finger in and out precisely. One soon became two, with the hanyou biting his lip to stifle the noises he was making and Sesshomaru's fingers spreading every few thrusts to stretch the opening.

Fast running out of patience in the face of his anticipation, Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers as soon as he felt Inuyasha was ready, shifting his hands to gripping his thighs as he pushed forward. Inuyasha miraculously hadn't moved his hands yet, though his grip turned white-knuckled as the older youkai began to ease inside.

They moaned together. Sesshomaru remained still, allowing them to adjust and relishing the tight heat that gripped him, until need drove him to movement. Slowly at first, both of them panting, but quickly escalating as they found a rhythm pushing against each other.

The older youkai's eyes snagged on Inuyasha's open, moaning mouth and found himself surging forward to capture it in a wet, messy kiss, hooking Inuyasha's leg over his shoulder to manage it. The change slid him deeper into Inuyasha's body, and finally, he snapped.

He felt the hanyou's hand fist roughly in his hair, keeping his head firmly in place for the increasingly passionate kiss. The other skated down his back to his hip, claws digging in almost enough to draw blood as Inuyasha pulled them closer together, groaning raggedly into Sesshomaru's mouth.

The older youkai took the hint, all but slamming himself into Inuyasha; his free hand worked its way between them to grab Inuyasha's once again straining cock, pumping it roughly as he moaned his own mounting pleasure into the kiss.

They came almost together. Inuyasha first, breaking the kiss to cry out hoarsely with his head thrown back body tensed, and Sesshomaru following mere moments later as Inuyasha clenched around him almost unbearably tightly.

Sated and exhausted, they collapsed in a sweaty, panting mess. Inuyasha's leg slid bonelessly off his shoulder to land on the lounge's seat as Sesshomaru shifted, pulling out. Inuyasha gave one last, weak shudder, then went limp with his head hanging over the back of the chair.

Sesshomaru recovered first, lifting his head from Inuyasha's chest. "You lost," he managed.

"Wha'?" came the hanyou's less-than-eloquent response.

"The dare," the older youkai supplied.

"What dare?" Obviously, Inuyasha's mental faculties were still recovering.

"To take it without touching me, of course."

Inuyasha's head lifted unsteadily. "The hell I --" Then he paused, remembering, and flushed darkly. "Well, hell. Anyone would lose that damn bet. Which makes it cheating. No forfeit."

Sesshomaru hummed lightly. "I'm feeling in a good enough mood that I might agree with you... for now, at least."

Inuyasha stretched, then paused as he seemed to realise the position he was in, pushed up against the back of the lounge with Sesshomaru leaning between his legs. He coloured even more.

"You --!" He grabbed the back of the chair, trying to sit up properly. "You - I can't believe you fucked me in a godamn _chair_!"

Sesshomaru laughed then, more heartily and genuinely than he could remember doing in a long time. "Don't worry," he said easily, his expression turning sly. "We have all weekend to make it to the bed."

\---

 _A month later_...

"Ok, so since I won the last round, your challenge is..." Inuyasha trailed off as he thought it over, glancing at Koga as they walked lesiurely toward their next class.

Since he'd won their dare game - _exceeding even my own expectations_ , he thought darkly - they'd moved onto something else. They called it "Chicken", but it had quickly morphed into something uniquely their own, with the "challenges" getting more and more risky - and sometimes downright dangerous.

Just last week, he'd had Koga climb out one of the school windows on the top floor, creep along the ledge, and sneak into the headmaster's office. The objective had been to steal the man's extra toupee. Koga had succeeded, but Inuyasha had had enough fun waiting outside playing "lookout" while secretly hoping he'd fall to not mind losing.

Inuyasha's follow-up challenge had involved swiping the chemistry teacher's wallet. It had taken him nearly the full week to figure out which pocket the man kept it in and plan how to remove it without getting caught, but he'd managed it, barely. All three of them had had a great time laughing over the contents, particularly the condom that looked like it might be older than them.

"It's..." Shit, he hated thinking these things up. When it finally came down to it, nothing he'd thought of beforehand ever seemed challenging enough. Too often Koga got a smug look on his face that told the hanyou he thought it would be a breeze.

He was distracted from his thoughts when a familiar figure appeared through the students who parted like the Red Sea, staring straight at him. Sesshomaru. Glaring right back, he stubbornly stayed exactly where he was: right smack bang in the middle of the corridor.

Sesshomaru slowed as he approached, one eyebrow slightly raised, as though he expected Inuyasha to step aside. Fat fucking chance.

"Prick," he said by way of greeting. "You can wipe that stupid look off your face. I'm not moving just for you. The hall belongs to everybody, damn it."

Sesshomaru merely gave him that look that suggested he was an amoeba entirely undeserving of his time. "Insufferable hanyou," was all he said before continuing on his way.

Koga glared at his retreating back. "What a bastard," he growled. "It's like nothing ever happened between you two."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Leopards can't change their spots; assholes can't make nice." _Damn it, don't start that up again_...

Koga sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I know, but still," he insisted. "It was a pretty big thing that happened, you know..."

"For fuck's sake, it was just a kiss," the hanyou snapped. No, it wasn't, but he'd take that to the fucking grave if he had his way. "Drop it already."

Koga grumbled under his breath, but he stopped talking, much to Inuyasha's relief. The detour they took to the lockers to pick up a textbook he'd forgotten to put in his bag earlier passed in relative silence.

While Koga leaned on the lockers beside him, arms folded, Inuyasha opened his up. There, sitting on the upper shelf, was a folded piece of paper that he recognised immediately. His pulse instantly quickened with a mix of excitement and dread.

Glancing to the side to make sure Koga wasn't spying (his eyes were currently glued to the approaching Kagome, so he was safe until she moved more than fifty feet away from the horny wolf), Inuyasha unfolded it.

It had a long list of crossed out items, alternating between his scruffy scrawl and a more elegant script. There were a few examples of writing that hadn't been crossed out; as he scanned down the list, his eyes snagged on a sample he'd written a couple weeks earlier: _You suck. Dirty bastard._

The reply, a line down, was so full of snide sarcasm that he could almost hear it even though it was written down: _No, I believe you suck._

Inuyasha flushed at the memory and quickly shifted his attention back to the latest message, after sneaking one more glance at Koga just to be safe.

_I dare you to meet me in the changing rooms during lunch hour._


End file.
